Future Mama Baby Drama
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: Leela is pregnant, and Fry is the father. However, she's mad at him for initially thinking her pregnancy was a joke. Can they work things out? Meanwhile, Bender is bored and invites a new friend of his out for a strictly platonic night on the town. But perhaps it'll evolve into something more... Mainly Fry/Leela Kif/Amy Zapp/Michelle and Bender/OC also contains other minor pairings
1. Chapter 1

**"Future Mama Baby Drama" - Follow up to "Robot Hell's Angel"**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! So I finished my Futurama My Immortal parody and decided to write a sequel to my serious Futurama fanfiction "Robot Hell's Angel" just because. I hope you guys like it, I've been working on it for a while but haven't had a chance to post it until now. Please tell me what you think c:  
**

_"I'm so glad you didn't die, I need you to stay alive and help me raise our baby." Said Leela. She rubbed her tummy for emphasis, a smile crossing her face. Fry seemed confused._

_"Leela, you can stop lying about being pregnant now. The Robot Devil freed you a while ago." He advised. The cyclops' smile faded. She grew frustrated. How could he think that!?_

_"What!? Fry, this isn't a lie at all! I really am pregnant! See, feel this! You can feel our baby kick!" She retorted furiously, grabbing Fry's hand and pressing it firmly against her belly. At first, the delivery boy felt nothing abnormal. All he could feel was the fabric of Leela's tanktop against his palm. But it didn't take long for him to realize that something was moving inside of her. It squirmed underneath his hand, delivering two weak kicks from within the cyclops' abdomen. The blood drained from the redhead's face as realization dawned upon him-he was going to be a father._

_"Oh my god... y-you really are pregnant!" He gasped._

_"See, I told you." Leela muttered dryly. Fry looked up at her, then at her stomach. Then up at her again, then back to her stomach. Then he fainted. Bender started laughing at him._

_"Looks like someone didn't 'wrap it up' when they did the nasty!" He teased. Leela grimaced at the bending unit._

_"Says the guy who knocked up the soda machine." She grumbled._

_"Bite my shiny metal ass!"_

Fry kept replaying that moment over and over again within his mind. He sighed, head hung low as he popped open another can of Slurm. He'd really messed up this time. "How could I have been so stupid?" He thought, taking a sip of his Slurm. "Leela would never lie about something like that." Suddenly, the door leading into the employee lounge opened, and in walked two middle school aged boys. The first was a chubby redhead, followed by a lean Jamaican. Fry recognized them as Cubert, Professor Farnsworth's clone/son, and Dwight, Hermes' son. The two had just arrived back from school. They set their backpacks down by the coffee table and glanced over at the door as it opened again. This time two young girls entered. One was a blue humanoid alien, and the other was a human girl. Fry recognized the girls as close friends of Cubert and Dwight, but he didn't really remember what their names were. He thought that the human's name was Majini, though he wasn't entirely sure. All he really recalled was that Cubert had said the blue girl was from a planet of Mexican space smurfs or something like that and had an abnormal obsession with the Beatles. He also remembered Dwight had told him the human was a huge video game nerd who, along with her father, had been cryogenically frozen in the early twenty first century. "Hey Cubert, hey Dwight. How was school?" Fry asked the boys.

"It was great! We finally got our first girlfriends!" Cubert beamed happily.

"Yeah! And just in time for Valentine's day too!" Dwight added, equally as happy as his friend.

"Oh that's nice. Let me guess-you started dating the Mexican smurf," Fry stated, turning to Cubert and gesturing to the blue alien, "and you're dating the other dork, Majini or whatever your name was." he finished, turning to Dwight and gesturing to the human. The two boys grimaced at his descriptions of their new girlfriends, the girls didn't appear all too pleased either.

"Mexican smurf?! Look I know Azul's blue and her species has adopted the language and customs of Earth Mexico since her homeplanet has been colonized by Mexicans, but she is _not _a Mexican smurf! She's a beautiful, classy Zafiran. " Cubert snorted obnoxiously. The blue girl muttered something in Spanish, Fry got the feeling she was swearing to herself but he didn't understand a lot of Spanish so he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, and my girlfriend's name isn't Majini... it's Vahini. Majini is Abu's wife from that cartoon The Sampsons..." Dwight pointed out. The human girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever..." Fry muttered. The kids didn't have anything else to say to him, so they unzipped their backpacks and started digging around in them, presumably searching for their homework. Each kid withdrew a copy of Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" from their bags. It wasn't such a surprise to Fry that they had those, he assumed they had to read the play for their English class. He was surprised, however, to discover that Azul was harboring something else within her backpack, something that had absolutely nothing to do with her school assignments. She reached into her bag and pulled out John Lennon's head in a jar. The alien gently placed the former Beatle's head upon the coffee table amidst all the cans of Slurm that Fry had yet to drink.

"I will be seeing you later, mi amor." She mused in a somewhat creepy manner, giving John Lennon's jar a lick with her two dark blue tongues. Fry found her actions disgusting, but surprisingly Cubert wasn't disturbed by them in the slightest. Dwight and Vahini were noticeably grossed out, however, and John Lennon's head didn't seem all too happy that his jar was now smeared with alien fangirl saliva. Fry watched as the kids took their Shakespearean literature and exited the lounge. The delivery boy sighed despondently once they were gone, tossing his now empty can of Slurm to the floor and opening up a new one. He took a swig of it, followed by a loud belch.

"What's the matter, mate? You look real down. And good heavens! You sure are going to town on that fizzy green stuff!" John Lennon's head asked curiously, noting the redhead's gloomy mood as well as the excessive amount of Slurm he was consuming.

"I screwed up real bad, John Lennon..." Fry replied, lowering his head in shame.

"Aww, what did you do?"

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, my girlfriend said she was pregnant. And at first I thought she was lying about it to get away from the Robot Devil, but then I found out she was telling the truth, and now she's mad at me for thinking she was making it up. I don't know what to do now, she's really angry. She won't talk to me or anything..." The delivery boy admitted.

"Ah, I see... you know, I think I can help you." John Lennon offered.

"Really? How?" Fry inquired, perking up at the suggestion.

"It's quite simple, really. You just have to follow a few key steps."

"What do I need to do?"

"The first thing you must do is help me hook up with your hot Chinese-Martian friend."

"What!? No! What is it with you and Asian women!?"

"What can I say? It's a fetish of mine... but that's not important. Simply put, if you won't help me make it with that lovely Martian goddess, then I'm afraid I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going now-I have to sneak back to the head museum before that insane space Mexican returns and tries to show me her Beatles yaoi again. Heaven forbid that she posted more crap on her McLennon blog!" With that, John Lennon's head hopped off of the table and out the door, presumably to flee before Azul could return to fawn over him obsessively and show him her disturbing blog of erotic McLennon artwork. Fry sighed once more and grabbed a third can of Slurm off the coffee table. The door opened again, and Amy strolled casually into the lounge.

"Hi Fry, what's up?" She inquired cheerfully.

"Nothing really, Amy... Leela's still mad at me." He mumbled. The cute Martian's smile faded into a frown, she didn't like seeing her friend so depressed.

"Aw, don't worry Fry. She can't stay mad at you forever. Hey, you know what? I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Well, since it's Valentine's day today, Kif and I are going out to dinner at Elzar's. You and Leela should join us, we can all have some fun together and you guys can forget about your baby drama." She suggested.

"I guess I'd like that... but do you think Leela would want to go?"

"Would I want to go what?" Fry and Amy looked over to the door and saw that Leela had entered the lounge. She looked noticeably tired, and was holding a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand while the other was placed on her stomach. Some jelly was smeared around her mouth. It was obvious she had been snacking.

"Oh, hi Leela! I was just asking Fry if he wanted to go to Elzar's with me and Kif later. And we were wondering if you wanted to go too. Do you?" Amy asked.

"Well... alright. I guess so. What time should I meet you there?" Leela replied.

"Six thirty should be fine." Said Amy.

"I can come pick you up from your apartment if you want, Leela." Fry offered, smiling hopefully.

"No thanks, I'll just take a transport tube and meet you there..." Leela declined, sounding a little annoyed. Fry frowned-she was clearly still angry with him. He hoped that after tonight, that would change. After all the deliveries for the day had been completed and work was finally over, Fry returned to his apartment with Bender to get ready for dinner. He freshened up a bit and quickly changed into a semi formal suit for the occasion. He went into the living room to get his wallet out of his jacket, hoping Bender hadn't stolen anything from it. Bender was there watching some sort of weird robot porno on the TV and drinking beer.

"Are you doing anything fun tonight, Bender?" The delivery boy asked his robot friend as he spotted his jacket on the floor. Bender shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay home." He replied.

"But it's Valentine's day, you should go out and do something fun. You can come out to dinner with Leela and I if you want. Kif and Amy are gonna be there too." Fry suggested as he withdrew his wallet from his jacket pocket. He checked to see if all his money was still there. Luckily, it didn't seem like Bender had stolen anything.

"No thanks, the last thing I wanna do at the moment is sit around and watch you meatbags tongue wrestle each other while you stuff your faces with food. I'm just gonna stay here drinking my beer and looking at my porn." Bender declined.

"Oh... alright then. Well, I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah yeah just cheese it already. You're blocking the TV."

With that, Fry left for Elzar's to join his friends and girlfriend. He was hoping that Leela would be willing to talk to him over dinner so they could discuss the matters regarding their baby. As he entered the restaurant, he saw Kif and Amy sitting together at one of the tables, though Leela had yet to arrive. He approached them and took a seat next to Kif.

"Hi guys." He greeted the two.

"Oh hi Fry, glad you could make it!" Amy replied happily.

"Is Leela with you?" Kif inquired, noticing that the cyclops was not present.

"Uh... no... she didn't want me to pick her up, she said she'd meet us here. We're having some issues so she's kind of been avoiding me..."

"What's wrong? You two were so happy together..."

"He got Leela pregnant." Amy interrupted.

"Yeah. At first I thought she was joking, but then I realized she wasn't, and now she's really mad that I thought it was a joke... I keep trying to tell her I'm sorry, but she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh... I see... well, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. If Zapp was able get Michelle to forgive him, then I'm sure you'll have no trouble winning Leela's forgiveness." Kif replied optimistically. Fry was kind of confused, his friends noticed this.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I never told you... remember that girl Michelle, the one you said you used to date in the twentieth century back before you got frozen?" Amy asked. Fry nodded.

"Yeah, I remember her. What's she been up to lately? I haven't seen her in a while." He replied.

"Well, she and Zapp started going out." Amy revealed.

"Then he got her pregnant and he left her for Leela's mother." Kif added.

"And after Leela's mom kicked him to the curb, he somehow got Michelle to forgive him and they got back together. Now they're married and have a kid." Fry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Zapp and Michelle are _married_!? And they have _a baby _too!?"

"Guh! Of course they do! I just told you!"

"Why didn't you guys tell me this earlier!?"

"You never asked. I didn't think you were so interested in Zapp's love life." Kif stated matter of factly. What the Lieutenant had said was true-Fry really didn't care who the hell Zapp was romantically involved with, so long as it wasn't Leela. But the fact that he and Michelle had apparently hooked up was kind of surprising to him. So was the fact that they had a child together. He was having trouble believing it-there was no way Michelle would ever date, let alone marry Zapp! They were just too different, it would never work out! They hadn't even met as far as he was aware. Kif and Amy had to be messing with him.

"Stop kidding with me! There's no way they would get married! They haven't even met! You guys have got to be joking!"

"But it's true! If you don't believe us, you can ask them yourself!" Amy protested.

"Yes, they're going to join us for dinner too so you can ask them when they show up." Said Kif.

"Amy! I thought you said it was just going to be us and Leela!" Fry knew Leela would most certainly not be happy that Zapp was coming too.

"Well I didn't know Kif was going to invite Zapp along!" Amy muttered, nodding towards her fon fon ru.

"Sorry..." Kif mumbled. He didn't really want Zapp there either, but the DOOP General had insisted he and Michelle should join them for dinner, and he hadn't felt like arguing with them about it.

"Fry! I didn't know you were coming." Fry heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, he was surprised to see a young brunette woman. It was Michelle, his ex girlfriend from the twentieth century. She was accompanied by Zapp, who had his arm placed lovingly around her waist, and in her arms she was carrying a baby. Fry glanced back at Kif and Amy, Amy smirked to herself as if to silently say "I told you so" while Kif simply sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Michelle? What're you doing with Zapp?"

"Oh, he's my husband. We got married back in September."

"And this is our son." Zapp added, gesturing to the child his apparent wife was holding. Looking more closely at the baby, Fry could clearly see that he resembled Zapp and Michelle. The boy had Zapp's light blonde hair as well as his eyes, though most of his other features had come from his mother. Michelle sat down next to Fry and Zapp sat to her left. Their son sat on Michelle's lap, idly sucking on a pacifier in a Maggie Simpson-esque way. A brief and awkward silence ensued, nobody was sure what to say.

"So uh... you guys got married in September? When did you have... uh... what's his name?" Fry finally asked, gesturing to Zapp and Michelle's son.

"Nuklear Kif Brannigan. But we call him Nuke for short." Said Zapp.

"We had him back in January. He'll be a month old next week." Michelle mused lovingly, cuddling her son close to her chest. Nuke cooed lovingly, enjoying the attention from his mother.

"Aw, that's nice. Man, I never thought you guys would get together! This is freaking me out even more than your fling with Leela's mom!" Fry commented, nodding to Zapp.

"Uh... can we not talk about that? Michelle hates when it's brought up..." The General mumbled uncomfortably. Fry noticed Michelle seemed kind of irritated.

"Oh... okay..." He mumbled, deciding to keep quiet. He didn't want to start an argument between the two.

"How are things going with you and Leela? Kif told me you two started dating." Zapp tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, we are dating, but things aren't going too well for us right now..."

"Leela's really glorked off at Fry." Amy intervened.

"He got her pregnant." Kif added.

"Yeah, and I'm really excited about it-even though it kind of shocked me at first-but now she won't talk to me anymore because I really screwed up..."

"What did you do?" Asked Zapp.

"Well, I-" Fry started to say, but he paused mid sentence. Leela had arrived. He figured she wouldn't want him talking with Zapp about her pregnancy, as it would likely prompt the General to make a perverse comment or two regarding the events that lead to their child's conception.

"Hi Leela." Amy greeted the pregnant cyclops.

"Hello Amy." Leela replied, taking a seat next to her Martian friend. She looked across the table and noticed Zapp and Michelle. Amy sensed she was confused as to why they were accompanying them for dinner.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Leela, but Kif invited Zapp and Michelle along. They even brought their son too. Isn't he the cutest?" She giggled, gesturing to Nuke. Nuke smiled back at her. Leela was shocked, to say the least. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Zapp having a kid! He just didn't seem like father material to her.

"You had a baby!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Michelle and I got married." Zapp replied casually, placing his arm around Michelle once more.

"Oh lord... well, at least you're not married to my mother..." Leela sighed_._

"Uh... can we not talk about that? It kind of upsets Michelle... you see, I sort of left her and got with your mom instead, and even though I came back to her she's still kind of mad about it." Zapp mumbled, noticing Michelle was growing annoyed again. _  
_

"Why would you leave Michelle for Leela's mom anyways? She's old." Fry interrupted.

"Fry!" Leela snapped angrily.

"What? It's true, your mom is pretty old."

"She isn't that old! She's younger than you, you're a thousand thirty eight!"

"Not biologically!"

Fry and Leela started arguing, Michelle turned to Zapp and shot him a cold glare.

"Fry's an idiot, but he makes a good point-I know I'm technically over a thousand years old too, but since I froze myself I'm only like thirty seven. Why would you get with someone as old as Leela's mother when you've got someone young like me?" She muttered.

"What? You've seen her mother, she's pretty damn sexy despite her age..." Zapp defended. Michelle glared at him.

"Er, but she's not as sexy as you of course! Even after gaining all that weight from your pregnancy you still look hot!" He laughed nervously, knowing he was just digging a deeper hole for himself.

"Uh huh, sure... you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She replied dryly.

"Aw come on Michelle, don't be like that. You know I love you and nobody else." Zapp assured her, though like a poorly coordinated Pokemon attack, it wasn't very effective.

"Sometimes I find that hard to believe..." Michelle grumbled.

Kif and Amy were growing a little uneasy from all the arguing and relationship tensions. They were beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea to invite everyone out for dinner. Fry and Leela's argument was becoming more and more intense, and Zapp had started trying other futile tactics to win Michelle's forgiveness in order to avoid having to sleep alone on the couch later that evening.

"And how could you even think I would lie about the baby?! Why the hell would I make that up!?" Leela yelled.

"I told you, I thought you were just saying that so the Robot Devil would let you go! I didn't know you were being serious!" Fry retorted.

"I didn't even know he would free me because I was pregnant! That was just a coincidence!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"You don't know anything, you idiot!"

"I might not know a lot, but at least I'm trying to man up and be a dad! I could've walked away from you and our kid if I'd wanted to, but I didn't! I'm happy we're going to have a kid, and I'm making an effort to be there, both for you and the baby, but you won't let me! You keep avoiding me and shutting me out! Hell, I've been trying for three weeks to tell you I was sorry for thinking you lied about being pregnant, but you won't listen to me! You're being a complete bitch, Leela!" Everyone went silent. Kif, Amy, Zapp, and Michelle seemed shocked that Fry had sworn at Leela. For a moment, the angry glare Leela had been sporting softened, replaced by a look of hurt. But it was only temporary, her furious expression returned and she smacked Fry right across the face.

"How dare you! I am not being a bitch!" She spat.

"Oh yes you are! Look, I know I screwed up, but you're blowing it way out of proportion! I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry, and you won't even freaking let me! All you're doing is ignoring me and holding a grudge over a stupid mistake! You're being a freaking bitch!" He replied. Leela looked as if she was going to slap him again, Fry braced himself for the blow. But it never came. Instead, Leela lowered her hand and a look of anguish crossed her face. Fry swore he could see tears forming in the corner of her eye. He started to regret what he had said, all he'd wanted to do was get her to listen to him, he didn't want to make her upset.

"Leela..." He mumbled, reaching out to touch her. She slapped his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" She demanded. And with that, ran out of the restaurant crying. Another awkward silence ensued.

"Um... maybe you two should see a relationship counselor?" Kif's suggested meekly, unsure of what else would be appropriate to say in the situation.

"No Kif, we don't need counseling... I think we just need to talk. I'll be right back..." Fry sighed. He rose from his seat and exited the restaurant.

"Leela?" He exclaimed, looking for his girlfriend. He soon found her leaning against a nearby streetlight and bawling her eye out. The delivery boy frowned at the sight of his girlfriend crying, he approached her and embraced her in a hug. She didn't push him away like he had expected her to.

"Leela, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a bitch..." He apologized.

"No Fry, I should be the one saying sorry, not you. I shouldn't have been shutting you out like that. It's just... well..." She sniffled, trying to compose herself.

"What?"

"I just couldn't believe that you thought I was lying about being pregnant. It made me feel like you didn't trust me." Leela admitted.

"I trust you Leela, I've got no reason not to. But under the circumstances, I just thought you were being clever and you thought that up as an excuse so the Robot Devil would let you go, I didn't know you were being serious."

"Fry, I'm not that clever! I didn't know he gave free passes to pregnant people. Like I said earlier, that was just a coincidence."

"I know that now, but at the time I didn't. I'm really sorry I thought you were lying, Leela. I just wasn't expecting something like this would happen to us. I mean, you take your birth control pills and I wear my condoms, so I wouldn't think we'd end up with a baby."

"Me either, but there's always a chance that all our protection can fail. I guess we just got unlucky..."

"It isn't that bad, I'm actually pretty happy. I've always wanted to be a dad."

"I'm happy too, but I'm a little nervous. I still haven't told my parents, I'm worried about what they'll think."

"Aw, don't be nervous. I'm sure they'll be happy they're going to be grandparents. You know what? Tomorrow, after work's over, we'll go tell them together. That way you won't have to face them alone." Leela smiled. Fry didn't know a lot, but if there was one thing he did know, it was how to cheer someone up.

"Oh Fry..." She mused, bringing him into a kiss.

"Fry and Leela sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two heard an all too familiar voice taunt them in sing-song fashion. Breaking their kiss and gazing to their right, they saw none other than Bender, accompanied by a beautiful demon fembot. The two recognized her as the Robot Devil's daughter, though they didn't recall what her name was.

"Bender? What're you doing here? I thought you said you were staying at home tonight." Fry inquired forlornly.

"And why the hell are you hanging around with _her_?" Leela berated the bending unit, gesturing to his hellish companion.

"I got bored so I invited her out to go clubbing with me." Bender explained, placing his arm around his demon friend's waist.

"Oh geez... look Bender, I know you've dated a lot of crazy things in the past, like the Planet Express ship and that suicide booth, but don't you think it's a bad idea to date Beelzebot's daughter?" Fry pointed out. Both Bender and his friend seemed appalled by his statement.!

"We're not on a date, you imp! It's a strictly platonic outing. Do you honestly think my father would let me date _him_? Dad absolutely despises this guy!" The demon scoffed haughtily, gesturing to Bender.

"Yeah, use that squishy human brain of yours Fry! There's no way I'd go out with her. That's a sure fire way to get my ass murdered. I just barely got away with my life after I banged the Donbot's daughter, I wouldn't get with Beelzebot's kid if you paid me! Her dad hates me almost as much as Hermes hates Zoidberg!" Bender remarked.

"So if the Robot Devil didn't hate you, you'd get together with her?" Leela asked.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean... shut up!" The bending unit demanded. His companion giggled at this, he shot her an annoyed glare.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You've got a crush on me!" She giggled, wagging her tail playfully.

"No I don't! Crap... thanks a freakin' lot Leela, now I'll never hear the end of it from her..." Bender muttered.

"You like me! I knew it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No! Look, do you wanna go clubbing with me or not?"

"Seeing as I've got nothing better to do, yes."

"Then shut up about me liking you and let's cheese it! The club doesn't stay open all night you know!" Bender muttered. He and his demon friend left, presumably to go visit the Hip Joint or some other trendy night club. A moment of silence ensued, then Fry turned to Leela.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet Bender's going to end up screwing her later tonight. Seriously, I'll give it until midnight tops, just you wait and see. I'll come home to them doing the horizontal monster mash in my bed like I always do when Bender brings a whore to our apartment."

"Oh lord..." Leela grumbled as unpleasant images of Bender and Beelzebot's daughter having hot sex on Fry's bed invaded her thoughts.

"Yeah... anyways, we should go back inside, it's cold out here." With that, the two strolled back into the restaurant hand in hand. They rejoined their friends at their table, and just in time for the waiter to arrive and take their orders. After the waiter left, Leela felt the familiar fluttering of her and Fry's baby kicking. She placed one of her hands over her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Are you feeling alright Leela? You're not gonna puke or anything, are you?" Fry asked concernedly.

"No, of course not! The baby's just kicking is all."

"Oh... well if you need to puke, the bathroom's that way." Said Fry, pointing in the direction of the ladies' room.

"So I'm guessing you guys made up with each other?" Amy intervened. The delivery boy and cyclops nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah, we're all good now." Said Fry.

"Now if only we could get these two to make up..." Kif muttered, nodding to Zapp and Michelle. Zapp was _still _trying to convince his wife that Munda was just a brief fling, and that she was the one he truly loved. Their son had fallen asleep in Michelle's arms and was snoring peacefully against her chest.

"I married you, didn't I? Isn't that proof enough that I love you?" Zapp pointed out.

"You almost married Munda instead of me." Michelle replied coldly.

"But I didn't, now did I?"

"No, but still... you left me while I was pregnant!"

"I came back..."

"After Munda dumped you."

"Look, I already told you-I only left you because I didn't want to have a kid. It wasn't because I didn't love you anymore, or that I favored Munda over you or anything. It's just... I didn't feel like I could be a good dad..."

"Well it seems like you're doing a good job so far, Sir. Nuke really likes you." Kif interrupted, gesturing to Zapp and Michelle's son.

"That's true, Kif. If there's one thing Zapp's good at, it's being a wonderful father." Michelle admitted, hugging Nuke closer to her chest. Zapp smiled at his son.

"Well, I try my best. I'll always try my best for him." He smirked, reaching over to brush some of Nuke's hair away from his face. Nuke wrinkled his nose in his sleep.

"I hope our baby likes me, Leela." Fry commented, placing his hand on Leela's stomach.

"I'm sure they will." She replied.

"Do you think they'll look more like me, or like you?"

"I don't know, I just hope our baby doesn't have my eye..."

"But you've got such a beautiful eye."

"Oh, stop it..."

"It's true though. You really do have a pretty eye, if our kid had your eye they'd be beautiful just like you." Leela smiled.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Amy.

"Well, I had a few in mind..." Said Leela.

"If it's a boy, we should name him Seymour Asses!" Zapp, Amy, and Michelle started laughing at this. Even Kif ended up giggling a bit, despite the fact he was trying not to.

"Fry!" Leela scolded her boyfriend.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He assured her.

"You better be. Did you have any other names in mind?"

"Well... I always liked the name Louis. If we had a son, we could name him that and call him Louie for short. And his middle name could be Yancy."

"Aww, if you had a son you'd name him after your brother? That's sweet."

"Well Yancy named his son after me, I think it'd be nice if I did the same."

"Louis Yancy's a wonderful name. If we have a boy, I think we should call him that."

"What if we have a girl? Did you think of any girl names?"

"I was thinking that if we have a girl, we could call her Phae. And her middle name could be Morrinda."

"Morrinda? Where'd you get that from?"

"It's a combination of my parents' names. If you put Morris and Munda together, you get Morrinda."

"Oh. Phae Morrinda... I like it! I still can't believe it, in just nine months we'll be parents." Fry said excitedly, rubbing Leela's tummy. Leela smiled as she felt her child kicking again. She felt something else, too-her stomach growled loudly. She was hungry.

"When's that waiter coming back with our food? I'm starving!" She complained. Everyone else at the table couldn't help but giggle a little at her comment. Luckily, the waiter soon returned with their meals, and they ate and talked and drank champagne (except for Leela due to her pregnancy. She had a glass of water instead) Everyone had a great time. When the food had been finished and the bill had been paid, they headed out of the restaurant and went their separate ways. Kif and Amy headed back to Amy's place, while Zapp, Michelle, and their son went to visit Zapp's older sister, his niece, and his nephew. Meanwhile, Fry invited Leela to spend the night with him at his and Bender's apartment. Halfway there, Fry remembered something and turned to Leela.

"Um... maybe we should go to your place instead." He suggested.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?"

"I saw the way Bender was looking at Beelzebot's daughter earlier-it's obvious he was interested in her. I'm pretty sure we'll come home to him banging her on my bed. I specifically told him to stop doing that, though knowing him, he probably won't listen... but even if he isn't nailing her on my bed, he'll still be nailing her somewhere in our apartment. Maybe they'll be having sex on the couch or the table or something..."

"Fry, that's stupid. Bender often lets his libido get the better of him, but he's got enough common sense to know he shouldn't sleep with the Robot Devil's daughter! Besides, they're probably still out clubbing or stealing things or something like that."

"I guess you're right... but seriously, you would not believe how many sets of sheets I go through because Bender screws someone on my bed! I mean, he must be having some real wild sex or something, because whenever I come home after he's banged a hooker, my sheets are all ripped up and there's oil stains all over them! Maybe it's those pointy whore heels hookers always wear that rip up my sheets..."

"Oh lord... Fry, that's enough. Let's just go back to your place."

With that, they headed back to Fry and Bender's apartment. "I hope your dad doesn't try and kill me or anything once we tell him and your mom that you're pregnant." Said Fry as he opened the door leading into his bedroom.

"I don't think my dad would do that." Leela assured him.

"I hope you're right..." Fry mumbled, starting to think that maybe he shouldn't have agreed to accompany Leela when she told her parents of her pregnancy. He started to enter his bedroom, but hesitated once he caught sight of what was taking place on his bed.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen..." He sighed in annoyance, an unamused look crossing his face. Leela was confused, she joined him in the doorway.

"What's wrong Fr-oh lord..." She muttered once she got a good view of what was happening on her boyfriend's bed. Bender and the Robot Devil's daughter were there, and from the way they were intimately entwined with each other and the suggestive sounds they were making, it was obvious what they were doing. Fry was more annoyed than disgusted, he had made it very clear to Bender that he didn't exactly appreciate him screwing hookers and floozies on his bed. It seemed his request for the bending unit to bang his whores somewhere else had once again gone unheeded.

"Bender! I told you a thousand times not to have sex on my bed! Do you know how much money I have to spend on new sheets because of you!?" Fry snapped angrily. Bender and his demon friend were at first startled by his presence, then they grew irritated. They weren't exactly happy that they had been intruded upon mid-sex.

"Fry! What the hell?! Don't you ever knock?" Bender replied.

"I live here! If you wanted some privacy, why didn't you go to a hotel or put a sock on the door or something?!"

"One, hotels are expensive. And two, I'm a robot, why the hell would I have any socks!?"

"Well, use my socks then! I have a whole drawer of them!"

"Hell no! I don't want to touch your smelly ass socks! Look, just wait like five minutes okay? Then you can bang Leela in here. But right now I'm kind of busy." Bender muttered, gesturing to the demon. Leela face palmed herself.

"More like getting busy..." The cyclops muttered under her breath.

"You better not mess up my sheets again..." Fry grumbled, shutting the door and exiting with Leela.

"Sorry about that..." He apologized as they headed into the living room to wait until Bender and his friend finished up.

"It's alright, it's not like it was the first time I walked in on Bender during one of his sexcapades. Remember that one time we caught him doing the Planet Express ship?" Said Leela.

"Oh yeah, I remember that..."

"Hopefully the Robot Devil won't find out Bender's screwing his daughter Devila... Demonique... whatever the hell her name was..."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good... man, I'm tired..." Fry yawned.

"Tell me about it. I'm already pretty tired by the end of the day, but being pregnant is making it worse."

"At least it's only for nine months."

"Yeah, I guess it's better than being pregnant for an entire year." Leela smirked. Fry smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her tummy, they both felt their baby stir slightly within her. Fry felt a rumbling in Leela's belly, and he knew the baby hadn't caused it. She was hungry again.

"Um... want me to get you a snack?" He offered.

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"I really want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich... I've been craving those a lot recently."

"I'll go make you one. I'll be right back." Said Fry. He gave Leela a loving kiss on the cheek and got up, heading into the kitchen. He got some bread from the pantry and some peanut butter and jelly from the fridge and attempted to make a sandwich for her. Just as he was finishing it, Bender walked into the kitchen with his lady friend.

"Oh hey Fry, why the hell are you making a sandwich? Didn't you already eat?" Bender greeted him.

"Yeah but Leela was hungry again so I'm getting her a snack. Is Devila... Demonique... Beelzebot's daughter going to spend the night here with you?" Fry asked as he put the jars of peanut butter and jelly back in the fridge.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I really must get going. My father's probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later, my lecherous larcenist." Beelzebot's daughter smirked in a flirty manner, giving Bender a kiss. Bender smiled, returning the kiss.

"Until next time, my sexy succubot." He smirked. They started making out lewdly, and Bender was letting his hands wander places where they didn't belong. Fry was getting annoyed.

"Alright, that's enough. Bender, I think you've felt up enough booty for tonight. Beelzebabe, go home. The last thing we need is your dad tearing up our apartment looking for you." He ordered them.

"Antenna blocker..." Bender and his lover both muttered simultaneously. With that, they shared one last kiss and Beelzebot's daughter left, presumably to return to her residence in Robot Hell. Bender got a beer from the fridge and took a drink of it, followed by one of his usual fiery burps.

"So... is she your girlfriend now or something?"

"Oh, you mean Demonica? Yeah, we're going out now. It's official."

"I thought you said you guys didn't want to date each other."

"Eh... we changed our minds. As long as we keep it a secret from her old man, we'll be fine. Well, I'll be in my room drinking beer and looking at porn again if you need me. By the way, uh, she kind of scratched your sheets up while we were gettin' it on..."

"Bender!"

"What? It was bound to happen! You've seen her haven't you? The girl's got some sharp ass claws! And you know how when you're screwing a lady and you're really getting into it, she starts squirming underneath you and moaning your name and clawing the sheets and then she-"

"Bender that's enough! Look, never mind the sheets. I'll just buy some new ones tomorrow after work... just go enjoy your beer and your freaky ass robot porn, I have to give Leela her sandwich." Fry muttered, putting the bread back in the cabinet. Bender took a porno magazine out of his chest compartment and went back to his room to look at it while he drank his beer. Fry headed back into the living room to give Leela her sandwich, but he noticed she'd fallen asleep. She was curled up cozily on the couch, snoring softly. Fry smiled, setting the sandwich down on the coffee table, and joined his girlfriend on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Leela..."

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What did you think of the first chapter?** **Also I know Zapp and Michelle make a weird couple, but it makes sense to me so that's one of the main pairings within my Futurama fanfiction series. I'm trying to keep everything in my fanfictions as canon to the actual show as I can, though with the new episodes always altering what is canon and what is not it's kind of difficult for me. I apologize in advance for anything within my series deviating from what is canon. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and are looking forward to the next c: n****ext chapter will cover what Bender and Beelzebot's daughter Demonica were up to and how they ended up gettin' it on in Fry's bed lol  
**

**Demonica, Azul Rosado, Vahini Rai, and Nuke Brannigan belong to me. Everyone and everything else belongs to Matt Groening and David X. Cohen**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Future Mama Baby Drama" - Follow up to "Robot Hell's Angel"**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. I'm sorry it took me such a long ass time to update; I was having some serious writers block and I was busy with school. But now it's summer and I'm proud to say I managed to get through my first year of high school :D now I'm a sophomore, yay! Also, f****or those who don't already know, unfortunately Futurama has been cancelled yet again. This is apparently the last season. Oh well, what are we gonna do? :/ maybe it'll come back in a few years on some other channel. Anyways, h****ere's the final chapter of the fanfiction. I think it's kinda crappy but oh well... I suck at writing love stories, I'm sorry! ;A; but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I must warn you though, in this chapter one of the characters almost gets sexually assaulted and there are minor sexual themes towards the ending (nothing graphic though, I promise you) so if any of that bothers you then you shouldn't read this. If you don't care, then go right ahead and read my crap c:  
**

After all the deliveries for the day had been completed and work was finally over, Fry and Bender returned to their apartment. Fry went to get ready for dinner, while Bender headed into the living room to watch TV. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels until he came upon channel 69, the porn channel. Some kinky robot porno was on, having nothing better to do the bending unit decided to watch it. He took a beer out of his chest compartment and chugged the whole bottle. Just then, Fry walked into the living room. Bender assumed he was looking for his jacket, which he kept his wallet in.

"Are you doing anything fun tonight, Bender?" The delivery boy asked his robot friend as he spotted his jacket on the floor. Bender shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay home." He replied.

"But it's Valentine's day, you should go out and do something fun. You can come out to dinner with Leela and I if you want. Kif and Amy are gonna be there too." Fry suggested, withdrawing his wallet from his jacket pocket. He checked to see if all his money was still there. Luckily, it didn't appear that anything had been stolen.

"No thanks, the last thing I wanna do at the moment is sit around and watch you meatbags tongue wrestle each other while you stuff your faces with food. I'm just gonna stay here drinking my beer and looking at my porn." Bender declined.

"Oh... alright then. Well, I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah yeah just cheese it already. You're blocking the TV."

With that, Fry left for Elzar's to join his friends and girlfriend. Bender continued watching the porno, however it was soon over and he quickly became bored. He took another bottle of beer out of his chest compartment and was about to open it when he noticed something. A sticky note was stuck to it.

"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed, peeling the note off the bottle. Examining it more closely, he realized that there was a phone number scrawled onto the note, along with the words "Call me sometime-Demonica."

"Oh yeah, her..." Bender said to himself, smiling as he recalled the woman who'd given him the note. Her name was Demonica, and she was the Robot Devil's surprisingly beautiful daughter. Bender had met (and had sex with) her three weeks ago when he had been trapped in Robot Hell with Fry and Leela. At first he hadn't really liked her that much, as she had stolen his last beer and mocked the size of his antenna. But she had quickly redeemed herself by helping him escape and leading him to his friends. He thought it'd be nice to see her again. Glancing down at the sticky note once more, he contemplated whether he should call her or not.

"Ah what the hell, I've got nothing better to do. I'll call the girl..." He finally decided, retrieving his cellphone from his chest compartment. He dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up as the phone started ringing.

"For the millionth time, Doug, I don't want to go to the movies with you!" He heard her answer angrily, much to his confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied.

"Oh Shax! Bender! It's you!" She exclaimed, recognizing his voice.

"Uh... yeah... it's me, Bender. Who else would it be?"

"Oh crap... sorry about that. I thought you were a friend of mine... anyways, it's nice to speak with you again. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. What about you? Do you still have that knife stuck in your boobs?" Bender asked, remembering that the last time he'd seen her she'd accidentally been impaled in the chest.

"No, silly!" She laughed. "I got that taken care of. How are your two fleshsack friends?"

"You mean Fry and Leela? They're doing okay. But Leela's been giving Fry the cold shoulder lately. He got her pregnant, and he thought she was just joking about it so your dad would let her go, and I guess that made her really mad. She hasn't talked to him since we left Robot Hell!"

"Sucks for him, hahaha!" Demonica laughed meanly.

"Yeah! If you can't shield your rocket, you better leave it in your pocket! But he didn't and now he's gotta deal with a whole lot of baby mama drama." Bender replied. He knew he was being a bit of a hypocrite, since he himself had accidentally fathered a child, but he didn't really care.

"Uh huh... so anyways, are you doing anything fun tonight since it's Valentine's day?"

"Not really. I'm just watching porn and drinking booze. What about you? Are you doing anything?"

"Nope. My parents left earlier this morning, they're celebrating Valentine's day together on Venus. And one of my buddies wanted me to go see a movie with him, but I turned him down. So I've just been bumming around at home the whole day." Said Demonica.

"Well, since we're both not really doing anything, do you wanna maybe go out with me?" Bender offered.

"You mean on a date?"

"No! Not like that! I meant we could just hang out, steal some things, maybe hit a club or two-you know, stuff like that."

"Alright, I guess that'd be fun."

"Meet me at BoozMart, we'll steal some beer before we go."

"Sure, see you then."

With that, Bender shut off his cellphone and left for BoozMart. BoozMart was one of his favorite places to steal beer from, and it was one of the easiest too. He went there so often that eventually the employees working there gave up trying to stop him from pillaging their merchandise. They knew it was futile, so they would call the cops for assistance, and Bender was usually long gone by the time they got there. After a brief trip through a transport tube, he reached the store. He stood outside and nonchalantly smoked a cigar, waiting for his demon friend to arrive. A couple minutes later, she showed up. She too had taken the transport tube, and landed face first on the ground with a loud metallic thud. Bender couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Looks like someone needs to work on their landing." He teased her playfully. She shot him an annoyed glare and got up, dusting herself off.

"Oh shut up." She retorted, crossing her arms haughtily.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm just messing with you." He assured her.

"You sure like to tease others, don't you?"

"Hey, you're one to talk!"

"I suppose you have a point there... anyways, it's nice to see you again." She replied, shaking hands with him.

"Same." Said Bender. Just then, he noticed she was missing one of her leaf hairpins. "Hey, I think you lost one of your leafs." He pointed out. She brought a hand up to feel for her hairpin and realized it was indeed missing.

"Hmm... must've fallen out when I landed. Oh, there it is." She stated, spotting her hairpin nearby on the ground. She and Bender both reached out to pick it up, and their hands touched. They looked up at each other, for a minute they just stayed there staring at one another, not saying a word. Eventually, Bender started feeling kind of awkward. He cleared his throat and picked up Demonica's hairpin.

"Uh... here." He mumbled, handing it to her.

"Oh... thank you." She responded, fixing the pin back into her hair.

"No problem. Ready to go snag some booze?"

"You bet!"

With that, the two entered BoozMart and started stealing, not even attempting to conceal what they were doing from the store employees. There were two on duty at that time, the first was a flamboyant gold robot somewhat reminiscent of C-3PO, and the second was a hideous four legged triple breasted alien. The robot was managing the cash register and the alien was mopping some spilled scotch off the floor. The two of them briefly looked up from what they were doing and noticed they were in the process of being robbed. They recognized Bender from his previous robberies and weren't that surprised by his presence. They were, however, curious as to why he had a friend with him on this particular heist.

"Oh, hello again Bender. Who's your lovely lady friend?" The gold robot greeted the bending unit, gesturing to the demon at his side.

"Let me guess-she's your newest little plaything, isn't she?" The ugly alien asked, assuming Bender's companion was his latest love interest. Bender and Demonica seemed a little confused as to why she had mistaken them for a couple. They were just two acquaintances out stealing beer, wasn't that obvious?

"Oh no you've got it all wrong, she's not my girlfriend! We're just buddies." Bender clarified, stuffing some more beer into his chest compartment. Demonica nodded in agreement as she grabbed a couple of six packs off the shelves.

"Yes, our relationship is strictly platonic." She added.

"You'd make the cutest couple, though! I can see it now-Bender and... whatever your name is, the romancing robbers! You'd be just like Bonnie and Clyde!" The gold robot squealed in a girlish matter. The demon and bending unit just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just ignore him." The alien sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah... anyways we're gonna rob you now." Said Demonica.

"I guess I'll call the cops then." Replied the alien. She reached for the phone; Bender and Demonica quickly fled with their beer before the police could show up.

"Follow me, I got a place where I like to hide out after crimes!" Bender instructed her. She complied and followed him to Planet Express, beer in tow. They ran behind the building and plopped themselves down on top of Zoidberg's dumpster. They each grabbed a can, cracked it open, and started chugging beer. After they had finished, they tossed their cans aside and simultaneously belched fire. They found this amusing, and they started laughing.

"I think I'll light up a cigarette." Demonica decided once the laughter had ceased. She opened up her cleavage compartment, a small compartment in her chest that was located where a human woman's cleavage would be, and reached inside. After digging around in there for a bit, she withdrew a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" She offered Bender.

"Nah I'm good, I got my cigars." He declined. He reached into his chest compartment and took out a cigar, which he lit up and started to smoke. "Man, it feels so good to have a smoke right now, I haven't had one since this morning!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" Demonica inquired, conjuring a flame in her hand to light a cigarette for herself.

"Well, like I told you already my friend Leela's pregnant, and I guess it's not good to smoke around pregnant meatbags so she won't let me smoke near her anymore. And we work together, so I'm around her most of the day, which means I can't smoke at all during that time." He explained, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Man, that's gotta suck... hey, what do you guys do for a living anyways?" Demonica asked.

"We deliver crap to people. What about you? What do you do?" Bender replied.

"I don't have a job. I haven't had one since I was a teenager."

"What do you do when you need money?"

"I steal. Or I ask my parents for money. Why do you even have a job? You can just steal stuff, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I guess I kind of like my job. Working isn't really all that fun, but it's a good way to make some extra cash, I get to travel to different planets, and I get to hang out with my friends."

"That's cool. Want another beer?"

"Hell yeah!"

Demonica handed him another can of beer and cracked open another one for herself. The two continued talking about various topics and got to know each other a little better as they drank and smoked. They were fast drinkers, polishing off nearly four six packs in little more than a few minutes. Looking at all the empty beer cans strewn about on the ground, Bender got an idea. He hopped off the dumpster and started stacking the cans into a pyramid shape, Demonica looked on forlornly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She inquired.

"Just watch." Bender told her as he removed his head from his body. He took a few steps back, then hurled his head at the pyramid of beer cans as if it was a bowling ball. It was a perfect hit-all the cans came crashing down, making a lot of noise. Demonica seemed impressed.

"Nice throw." She commented, going to pick up Bender's head. He smiled at her.

"You try it." He replied, glancing towards the cans. His body went to re-stack them and flashed Demonica a thumbs up once they were all in place. She stepped back, aimed, and hurled Bender's head at the stack, knocking down all the cans once more.

"Strike!" She exclaimed, giggling as she went to retrieve the bending unit's head. Bender couldn't help but laugh along with her. She reattached his head to his body and he went to grab another beer-_the last beer_.

"Hey! You can't have the last beer, I want it!" Demonica complained.

"I touched it first so it's mine!" Bender retorted, not willing to relinquish his booze to her.

"Well... I call dibs on it! Give it to me!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! Now give me the beer."

"No way!"

"Don't make me fight you for it!" She threatened, rolling up her sleeves.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try! You might've beat me the last time, but there's no way I'm gonna let you beat me agai-ow!" Bender exclaimed as she kicked him in the chest. He fell flat on his back and dropped the beer, allowing Demonica to get a hold of it.

"I win again!" She gloated triumphantly, holding the beer high.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He protested.

"Sucks for you." Demonica giggled, taking a sip of the beer.

"Jerk..." Bender muttered. He wanted that beer back, and he was going to get it. But first he had to think up a plan. Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration. He would create a distraction. "That's a really weird place to put a piano..." He stated casually, pretending to look at something behind the beer-thieving demon. Confused, she turned around to see what he was looking at. He took the opportunity to catch her off guard and pounced on her, pinning her underneath him. She ended up dropping the beer, Bender picked it up before she could reclaim it.

"Looks like the beer's mine now." He smirked. Demonica smiled up at him, impressed by his cleverness.

"That was slick. I'll have to make a note to use that little trick myself sometimes..."

"Hey, no fair! I made it up, you can't steal it!"

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, darling." Suddenly, the dumpster's lid flew open and Zoidberg poked his head out.

"What's with all the noise out here? Is everyone having an office party without me again?" He inquired.

"No Zoidberg you idiot! It's just me, Bender! I'm hanging out with my friend." Bender scoffed meanly. Zoidberg noticed the fembot pinned underneath his coworker, he grinned and clacked his claws together excitedly.

"Oh, you're out on a date!" He exclaimed.

"What? No! It's not like that, she's just my friend! We're not dating!" Bender was quick to correct him.

"You aren't? Then why are you on top of her like that? Isn't that considered a sexually suggestive position amongst you humans?" Asked Zoidberg, who was obviously confused.

"We were fighting over beer and he pinned me to the ground; he's not boning me! And we're not humans, we're robots you imbecile!" Demonica shot back.

"Yeah! You know what, screw you Zoidberg. Come on Demonica, let's go clubbing." Bender got off Demonica and grabbed her by the hand. He lead her away, leaving their empty beer cans strewn about. Zoidberg shrugged and disappeared back into his dumpster.

"Who was that overgrown lobster?" Demonica asked Bender as they walked down the street together.

"Just some loser I work with. He's our company doctor, although he's horrible at his job. Never go to him for help if you're sick." Bender advised.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, you can let go of my hand now." She replied, noting that he was still holding her hand. He realized this too and immediately let go. He didn't want her to get the feeling that he liked her or anything. Sure, he did like her, but he knew full well she was off limits to him. He was lucky enough to get away with doing the Donbot's daughter, he wasn't going to risk his life just to get with Beelzebot's girl. Hell, he was still a little concerned that her father would somehow find out about the little "deal" he had previously made with her, and if he did-well, things certainly wouldn't be good for Bender. The bending unit shoved those worrisome thoughts out of his mind and he and his friend continued walking in silence. She lit up another cigarette and he lit up another cigar. Eventually, the two passed by Elzar's.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Bender offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Hey, aren't those your fleshsack friends?" Demonica asked, pointing to their left. Bender glanced over and saw Fry and Leela standing together outside the restaurant. The delivery boy and cyclops were kissing each other passionately, oblivious to the presence of their robot friend and his companion.

"Yeah, that's them. Yuck, they're sucking face again... hey, that gives me an idea-Fry and Leela sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He taunted the two in sing-song fashion. Fry and Leela broke their kiss and turned to face him, they looked surprised.

"Bender? What're you doing here? I thought you said you were staying at home tonight." Fry inquired forlornly.

"And why the hell are you hanging around with _her_?" Leela berated the bending unit, gesturing to Demonica.

"I got bored so I invited her out to go clubbing with me." Bender explained, placing his arm around his demon friend's waist.

"Oh geez... look Bender, I know you've dated a lot of crazy things in the past, like the Planet Express ship and that suicide booth, but don't you think it's a bad idea to date Beelzebot's daughter?" Fry pointed out. Both Bender and Demonica were appalled by his statement.

"We're not on a date, you imp! It's a strictly platonic outing. Do you honestly think my father would let me date _him_? Dad absolutely despises this guy!" The demon scoffed haughtily, gesturing to Bender.

"Yeah, use that squishy human brain of yours Fry! There's no way I'd go out with her. That's a sure fire way to get my ass murdered. I just barely got away with my life after I banged the Donbot's daughter, I wouldn't get with Beelzebot's kid if you paid me! Her dad hates me almost as much as Hermes hates Zoidberg!" Bender remarked.

"So if the Robot Devil didn't hate you, you'd get together with her?" Leela asked.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean... shut up!" The bending unit demanded. His companion giggled at this, he shot her an annoyed glare.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You've got a crush on me!" She giggled, wagging her tail playfully.

"No I don't! Crap... thanks a freakin' lot Leela, now I'll never hear the end of it from her..." Bender muttered.

"You like me! I knew it!" Demonica teased.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No! Look, do you wanna go clubbing with me or not?"

"Seeing as I've got nothing better to do, yes."

"Then shut up about me liking you and let's cheese it! The club doesn't stay open all night you know!" Bender grumbled. With that, he and Demonica continued on their way. Bender was mentally cursing himself, annoyed that he'd let that slip out. He hadn't wanted her to know he had feelings for her. She would only make fun of him for it, or she'd use it to tempt him to sleep with her again. He liked her, and he could sense that she returned the feelings, but he knew he couldn't have her-it would only cause trouble for him, he had to resist the temptation for his own good.

"What club are we going to?" Demonica asked, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I thought I'd take you to the Hip Joint." He replied casually.

"Awesome! I haven't been there since my college days!"

"You don't go out very much, do you?"

"No, not really. Dad doesn't let me go out or anything unless I have someone with me, and that's no fun. I try and sneak out by myself when I can, but sometimes he'll catch me. Then he'll lecture me about how it isn't safe for me to be out by myself because I'll run into sleazy people or crap like that... sheesh, he treats me like I'm still a little kid..." The demon ranted.

"Hey... your dad won't find us, will he?" Bender worried. The last thing he needed was the Robot Devil knowing he was hanging out with his daughter.

"I don't think so. Like I said, he's all the way on Venus right now with my mother." Demonica assured him.

"Oh yeah... well, that's good."

"Yeah, we've got lots of time before they come back."

"I like spending time with you, you're really fun to hang out with. Sure, you're kinda annoying and you keep stealing my beer, but you're still pretty cool."

"Thanks, you're a bit of a jackass but you're pretty cool too."

They smiled at each other and laughed. Soon, they reached the Hip Joint and went inside. The two immediately headed over to the club's bar, even though they'd both consumed two six packs apiece not twenty minutes earlier. Bender ordered a martini, as did Demonica. They sat there for a few minutes, just drinking and joking and talking like they'd known each other forever. They were having a great time.

"Hey, let's go dance." Bender suggested, gesturing to the dance floor.

"It's been forever since I've gone dancing. I don't think I'd be very good at it." Demonica admitted, toying with the little umbrella in her martini

"Don't worry, it's easy. Come on, I'll show you." Bender took her by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. He placed his right hand on her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulder. They held each others' free hands and began to dance together. Demonica couldn't help but giggle a little as they waltzed improperly to the loud techno dance music the DJ was blaring.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bender.

"The way we're dancing... we look like some old rich couple cutting a rug at a gala!" She laughed.

"What? No we don't." He disagreed.

"Yes we do! I guarantee that within the next ten seconds, someone's going to come up to us and comment on how cute we look together or how we're perfect for each other or crap like that."

"Ha, that won't happen! Nobody'll think we're together."

"It's happened before, whose to say it won't happen again?"

"Believe me, it won't."

"Bender mon! I didn't know you had a new girlfriend!" The two heard someone say in a heavy Jamaican accent.

Bender looked over and realized it was Hermes, who was accompanied by his wife LaBarbara. He turned back to Demonica, she smirked at him as if to silently say "I told you so". He glared at her.

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just buddies." He explained to the bureaucrat.

"Yeah, we're not romantically involved at all." Demonica added.

"Whatever you say, mon." Said Hermes. He and LaBarbara left to get some drinks from the bar.

"Maybe you're right... we shouldn't dance so close, that's like the fourth time tonight someone's assumed we're dating." Bender suggested.

"They can think what they want, all that matters is that we know we're not a couple. Besides, I like dancing with you." Demonica replied happily.

"Well, I like dancing with you too. It's been a while since I've danced with a girl." Bender replied, smiling at her. She smiled back, and the two continued to dance together. After a while, Bender noticed she was lost in thought, and she had an almost dreamy look in her glowing bionic eyes.

"Hey? You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She replied, smiling.

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Come on, you've got to be thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us."

"What about us?"

"What it'd be like if you pursued your little crush on me and we became an item."

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop talking about me liking you!"

"I'm not talking about it, I'm thinking about it! Sheesh, I don't see why you're getting so upset. I don't mind that you like me. In fact, I like you too." Demonica giggled, batting her eyes at him in a flirtatious manner.

"Well, it's nice to know the feelings are mutual, but I think it's best we stay friends." Said Bender.

"I agree entirely."

"Then why the hell do you keep flirting with me?"

"Because your reaction to it amuses me. It shouldn't bother you so much; Dad said you've always got women flirting with you.

"Well he's right about that, haha... normally I love it when the ladies fawn over me, but you're different. You're the Robot Devil's kid; I don't want you trying to lead me on because it'll just cause me a lot of trouble. So go find someone else to tempt. You're real hot; I'm sure you've got a bunch of guys drooling over you."

"Ha, I wish that were true. But I haven't had a man swoon over me in years. And I never even got laid until I made that deal with you."

"What's the reason for that?" Bender asked.

"The same reason you won't return my affections-my father." She answered simply.

"Oh."

"Nobody wants to get with me because I'm the Robot Devil's spawn! Nearly every man I've ever dated has left me because of who my father is. The cowards were afraid Dad would harm them for being with me; he didn't like any of them because they weren't "good guys" so he gave them an ultimatum-stay away from me, or face the consequences. And of course, they all got scared and cut ties with me." She explained.

"Well that's gotta suck." Said Bender.

"Yeah... it wouldn't be an issue if I liked nice guys, but they don't do it for me. I have a thing for bad boys. You, for example, would be an ideal boyfriend. You're delightfully bad and quite handsome to boot. Oh, and let's not forget you're skilled in the bedroom too. But Dad doesn't like you either."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that. If I started dating you, your dad would probably kill me or torture me with more of his singing."

"That sounds like something he'd do... I'll be right back, I'm getting another drink. Do you want one?"

"Sure. Get me a martini." With that, Demonica left for the bar. Bender stayed behind and waited for her to return. Hermes and LaBarbara had finished their drinks and rejoined the rest of the clubgoers back on the dance floor; there was nobody else at the bar except for John Lennon's head. After escaping from Azul and failing to convince Amy to go on a date with him, he had decided to go clubbing. He noticed Demonica sit down at the bar, and also spied a male robot that appeared to not have been drinking enough alcohol eyeing her. He got up and approached her, acting like a drunken human would.

"Hey there gorgeous, want a drink or two? It's on me." He slurred.

"Sure, who doesn't love free drinks? Buy me a martini, my man!" She replied happily. Her father had always told her to not accept drinks from strange men, but Demonica disregarded all his warnings. She was getting free booze, and that was all that concerned her. The guy bought her a drink and scooted closer to her. She took a sip of it, he placed his arm around her waist. This made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

"Gosh, you sure are a cutie. You got a boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"Um... no..." Demonica replied, finishing up her martini.

"I could be your boyfriend. What do you say to that?" He offered, leaning in close as if he was going to kiss her.

"Sorry, you're not my type." She declined, shoving him away from her. She appreciated the free booze this guy was buying her, but he was a far cry from her idea of a perfect man and her father probably would've rejected him anyways. The guy didn't appear to be phased by her turning him down, he simply smiled and nodded.

"That's cool with me. You want another drink?" He offered.

"Sure." She accepted. He bought her another drink, she quickly polished it off. Two drinks soon turned into three, then to four and five. After her sixth drink, Demonica was beginning to feel strange. She was sick to her stomach, and very dizzy too. It was almost as if she was drunk. The demon was perplexed-robots didn't get drunk from drinking alcohol! That only happened to humans and aliens!

"Holy Halphas... what was in those martinis?" She mumbled, trying to get to her feet. Her mobility had become compromised, and she couldn't stand straight. The manbot who had been buying her drinks grabbed her, preventing her from falling.

"You don't look too good, sweetheart. Let me take you to the ladies room." He smirked, dragging her into the women's bathroom. No sooner had they set foot in there, Demonica felt sick and ran into one of the empty stalls. The guy followed her in and locked the door behind them. She threw up, puking her mechanical guts out into the toilet.

"Ugh..." She moaned, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Don't worry, I know something that can make you feel better..." The guy leered suggestively. Demonica wasn't sure what he was talking about. She became aware of what his intentions were when he forced her against the wall and kissed her. He wanted sex.

"No... stop!" She protested as he grabbed her ass. She squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to get free. Normally, she would've easily been able to escape. She was a strong fembot after all. But for some reason she felt incredibly weak, and was unable to properly coordinate her movements. Try as she might she just couldn't get away. She was trapped.

Meanwhile, Bender was getting annoyed that she had failed to return with his martini. He was wondering if she'd gotten bored and had returned home, or if she got caught by the cops for stealing earlier. He went to the bar to look for her, but didn't see her anywhere. He did however see John Lennon's head, who was drinking a beer and talking with Paul McCartney's head.

"Hey John Lennon, what's up?" Bender greeted the former Beatle.

"Oh, it's you! You're that boozy robot bloke, the one who works for the fat ginger's father, right?" John Lennon's head replied, referring to Cubert and Professor Farnsworth.

"Uh... yeah, sure. Anyways, have you seen a demon chick around here? My buddy went to get some drinks and she never came back." Bender asked.

"Yes, actually. She was with some other robot bloke, and he bought her a few drinks. Then the bloke led her to the ladies' room, I guess she was feeling ill or something. I think she drank too much; she looked real hammered." Said John Lennon's head.

"She looked hammered? That doesn't make any sense, she's a robot like me! We don't get drunk when we drink booze! We need to drink it to power our fuel cells! If she was acting drunk, someone probably slipped some drugs or something into her drin-uh oh..." Bender exclaimed as realization dawned on him. She'd probably been slipped some date rape drugs. And there was only one reason someone would give her those. He had to save her before something bad happened. Bender ran into the ladies room, ignoring the confused looks the female clubgoers gave him. He saw several people in there, most of them were drunk horny couples making out or girls fixing their make up and hair. Bender paid no mind to them, he focused on finding his buddy. He didn't see her anywhere at first, but then one of the bathroom stalls opened and she stumbled out, only to fall flat on her face. She appeared dazed and mumbled something incoherent. A manbot stepped out of the same stall, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey, don't run away from me sweetie." He said once they parted lips, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Stop it..." She protested, attempting to swat his hand away. He started to kiss down her neck and around her breasts, she continued demanding that he stop. But he didn't. Bender wasn't going to tolerate this, he immediately shoved the guy off of his friend, knocking him onto the floor. Demonica fell forward, Bender reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" The guy asked, getting to his feet.

"You bastard, you can't just drug a woman so you can screw her! Find a hooker for God's sake!" Bender reprimanded him angrily.

"I'm flat broke and no women like me;if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid! Now let go of that lovely little devil; I'm not done with her yet!"

"No! You're not putting your hands on her again! Cheese it before I call the cops!" Bender threatened, taking out his cellphone. He wasn't really going to call the cops because they'd probably arrest him and Demonica for stealing booze earlier, but he thought the threat would scare the loser off. And it did. The guy high tailed it out of there, leaving Bender to deal with a drugged up demon. He looked down at her, she stared back at him with a dazed look in her eyes. Bender frowned-he felt horrible that this had happened to her.

"Come on, Demonica. Let's go back to my place." He sighed, scooping her up into his arms. She was surprisingly heavy despite her svelte physique, but he still managed to carry her out of the club with little trouble. However, he didn't feel like carrying her all the way back to his apartment, so he called a cab to take them home. They sat together in the back, Demonica still seemed a little out of it from the drugs. She looked sick.

"You feeling alright? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" Bender asked concernedly.

"My stomach..." She whined, groping at her belly.

"Are you gonna hurl? Because if you are, do it out the window, don't do it on-" He started to say, but he was cut off mid-speech when she puked on him.

"-me. Ew... okay, never mind..." He sighed. He reached into his chest compartment and pulled out one of Fry's t-shirts, which he'd swiped from his locker earlier at work. After using it to clean himself up, he placed it back in his chest compartment.

"Maybe you should lie down." He suggested. Demonica nodded and laid down, sprawling herself out on the seats. She decided to use Bender as a makeshift pillow and rested her head on his lap. Bender didn't really mind, he was just hoping she didn't puke on him again. Eventually, the cab dropped them off at his apartment. Demonica was fast asleep, so he carried her inside and set her down on Fry's bed to rest a little longer. He sat down beside her, lit up a cigar, and started reading a porno magazine. Every now and again he'd glance over at her sleeping form, making sure she was alright. As the minutes ticked by, Bender found himself becoming more interested in looking at her than looking at his porn. He closed his magazine and set it aside, his gaze still fixated upon her. She looked beautiful.

"Damn, she sure is a hottie. It's too bad I can't have her..." He thought to himself. Suddenly, her eyes jutted open.

"Bender?" She exclaimed, staring up at the aforementioned robot.

"Oh good, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" Bender asked.

"I guess so... but my head kind of hurts... where are we? What happened?" She asked, sitting up in bed. It seemed like the drugs she'd been given were wearing off, and she didn't look sick anymore. Bender wasn't sure how to explain what happened, he didn't want her to freak out.

"Do you remember going to get some drinks for us after we danced together?" He questioned.

"Yeah... I went to get some martinis, and you stayed behind." She replied.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Um... some guy bought me drinks, and then I started feeling sick and he took me to the ladies room and... oh my God! I think he did something to me!" She cried. She was horrified at the thought of having been drugged and violated.

"No! Don't worry, you're fine! Nothing happened to you!" Bender assured her, trying to keep her calm.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Well, after you went to get us some drinks you never came back, and I was wondering where the hell you were. I went looking for you and I found out some guy bought you drinks and dragged you into the bathroom. He probably drugged you, because you were acting like you were drunk. Anyways, I went in the bathroom and found the guy trying to screw you. I got him to leave you alone, and you were still out of it from the drugs so I called a cab to take us back to my place. Then you puked on me and fell asleep, so I put you in Fry's bed to rest." Bender explained.

"You... you saved me?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't just let that guy have his way with you. I know I'm not a good guy myself but I'd never stoop that low for sex. Drugging a lady so you can do her... I mean, that's just wrong."

"...thank you..."

"What?"

"Thank you for saving me, Bender."

"Oh... you're welcome."

"And, uh... I'm sorry I puked on you..."

"It's alright."

"I must say I'm surprised you came to rescue me. That was really nice of you. Looks like you're not as bad as Dad makes you out to be."

"Oh, I'm bad. Not so bad as I'd let that happen to someone, but still bad."

"You're just the right amount of bad for me." Demonica smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Bender was a little surprised by this, but he didn't protest at all. He figured he could get away with kissing her, nothing bad would come from them sneaking a few smooches. Demonica pulled him on top of her and cuddled him as they continued to kiss; Bender didn't object to this either. He figured he could get away with a bit of snuggling too. They started kissing more passionately, and groping each other. Bender knew he should probably stop, that he shouldn't go any further than second base with her for fear that Beelzebot would find out and make his life a living hell, but he shoved his reservations to the side and continued.

"Wait, Bender..." Demonica said between a kiss.

"Do you wanna stop?" He asked, thinking that she had had enough.

"No, but you're gonna need one of these if we go any further." Demonica laughed, reaching into his chest compartment and pulling out a condom.

"Hey, how did you know I kept condoms in there?" Bender asked, dumbfounded as to how she discovered that.

"I figured you'd carry some with you, you know, just in case." She smirked, handing the condom to him. Bender looked at it, then back at his friend. He was debating whether or not he should continue. He wanted to, yes, and she clearly wanted him to as well. But it just didn't feel right to him.

"I think we should stop..."

"What? Why?"

"Now don't get me wrong, I'd really love to bone you. But considering what happened to you earlier, maybe it's not a good idea... I mean, you must be pretty shaken up about that."

"Oh... I'm flattered by your concern, but there's no need to worry. That was a bad experience that I had earlier, yes, but I'm not going to let that ruin sex for me. I want it, you want it, let's do it." She purred, placing her hand on his antenna.

"But what if your dad finds out?"

"Dad'll have no knowledge of this; it'll be our little secret."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shhh... you talk too much." She whispered, silencing him with a kiss. "Do me now."

Bender gave in. He knew he was going against his better judgement, but at this point he really didn't care anymore. He slipped on the condom she'd handed him, antenna soon met with internal drive, and they had sex right there on Fry's bed. Bender knew that Fry would be mad at him for this, though he couldn't care less. He was banging a beautiful woman that liked him and that he liked back, and that was all that mattered. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

"Bender! I told you a thousand times not to have sex on my bed! Do you know how much money I have to spend on new sheets because of you!?"

Well, nothing except that...

Turning towards the doorway, both Bender and Demonica saw that Fry and Leela were standing there. They were at first startled by the presence of the two, then they grew irritated. Their sex had been so rudely interrupted.

"Fry! What the hell?! Don't you ever knock?" Bender replied.

"I live here! If you wanted some privacy, why didn't you go to a hotel or put a sock on the door or something?!" Fry retorted.

"One, hotels are expensive. And two, I'm a robot, why the hell would I have any socks!?"

"Well, use my socks then! I have a whole drawer of them!"

"Hell no! I don't want to touch your smelly ass socks! Look, just wait like five minutes okay? Then you can bang Leela in here. But right now I'm kind of busy." Bender muttered, gesturing to Demonica. Leela face palmed herself.

"More like getting busy..." The cyclops muttered under her breath.

"You better not mess up my sheets again..." Fry grumbled, shutting the door and exiting with Leela. An awkward silence ensued between the two screwing robots. Neither one of them was sure what to say.

"Sorry about that. Fry never knocks..." Bender finally apologized, breaking the silence.

"It's alright. I don't think he'll be that happy that I ripped his sheets though..." Demonica replied, noting how she'd clawed a little too hard at the sheets in the midst of their sex and had ripped them.

"It's fine. This happens every time I bang someone on his bed, he's used to it. Now, lets finish gettin' it on."

"Yes, lets." With that, they resumed doing the nasty. When they had finally finished up, Bender took out a cigar and Demonica conjured up a small flame in her hand to light it for him. Then she lit a cigarette for herself. "That was wonderful." She declared, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Yeah, it was great. Wanna do it again?"

"I'd love to, but it's getting late. I think my parents will be returning from their date soon, they'll be wondering where I am."

"Oh..."

"But I'd be more than happy to meet up with you again. I'm free on Wednesday."

"Are you sure you want to? Your old man wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were seeing me."

"I wouldn't tell him. We could see each other in secret. Perhaps we could start secretly dating too, if you'd have me. What do you say?" Bender pondered over her idea for a moment. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he really liked Demonica, and she really liked him. Sure, Beelzebot would give him hell if he found out they were together, but what were the chances of him finding out? He probably had more important things to do than stalk him, and Demonica had said she would keep quiet about it. Ah, what the hell. He'd give it a try and see what happened.

"Sure, why not? I guess you can be my girlfriend." Bender replied.

"And you can be my boyfriend." Demonica giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bender smiled at her.

"So... you said you're free Wednesday?"

**Author's Note: So that's the end of the story... I hope Bender doesn't seem out of character for being reluctant to screw Demonica at first. I know he banged the Donbot's daughter Bella, but I'm sure he has his limits-doing the Robot Devil's daughter is too risky even for him lol... anyways, hope you liked the story. I'm no award winning author, I'm just a teenage amateur who writes crap during her free time, but I do try my best. I'll be writing many more fics in the future c: if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing, I'd be happy to hear them.  
**

**Demonica, Azul Rosado, Vahini Rai, and Nuke Brannigan belong to me. Everyone and everything else belongs to Matt Groening and David X. Cohen**


End file.
